A Quest
by Author 42487
Summary: An RPG I had with my friends one day...hope you like it ^_^


A Quest, part One

By ACK, Sam, Yerix, and Mark

Rating: PG, for a few curse words

Genre: Action/Adventure

A/N: This was an RPG on AIM, so that's why it's in script form. Hope you like our adventure ^_^

Disclaimer: We don't own the name Kel, and we don't own the Orcs, and we don't own the quests. They belong to, respectively, Tamora Pierce, Mr. Tolkein, and Turbine.

Yerix: *Yerix sits on Moonfrost riding down the path*

Kel: *Kel sits on the grass, working out some figures on a slate* Carry the four, three times seven...5, carry the two...

Sam: *walks down the path*

Kel: *finishes and records her answers on a piece of parchment* Now, to find a component seller

Yerix: *she swings down for lunch near Kel coincidental*

Kel: Oh hi

Yerix: *looks at Kel* Hello.

Kel: *stands up, dusting herself off* I'm Kel.

Yerix: Yerix. *She nodds her head*

Sam: *is.... alone...for once*

Mark: :Is asleep against a tree or something:

Yerix: *sits down then reaches up and pulls a bunch of ruby red grapes out of nowhere*

Kel: Well, nice to meet you. I'm going to go into town and find the components seller...I'll be back, though. It's better out here.

Kel: Roiga Thiloi *walks into the portal she created*

Mark: :Sleep sleeps:

Mark: :Is in town, actually. Asleep on a random bench: x.x

Kel: *zooms off to the town* *walks up to the components seller*

Kel: Hello, Miss. I need this, please. *Hands over her piece of parchment*

Yerix: *chews the grapes thoughtfully looking at the spot where Kel vanished*

Yerix: Looks like it's faster but I'd miss u, Moonfrost.

Kel: *the shopkeeper rummages around her stall, and returns to the front with a sack* Here you go. *Kel checks the sack and then pays the lady* Thanks

Mark: :Sits up suddenly, shaking his head. He raises a hand to his side and grits his teeth, then lays back down:

Yerix: *reaches up and pulls a piece of bread out of nowhere*

Kel: *goes over to the food seller to buy some dough and eggs and chocolate*

Mark: :Sighs and stands up, digging around in his pockets for money. He walks off to find some food:

Kel: *buys the items, and then stands to the side to make a cake* 

Mark: :Orders some bread, glancing curiously at Kel:

Kel: *adds the dough to the eggs* *feels that feeling of someone watching her* *looks up* Uh..hi

Kel: *adds the chocolate to the egg dough, and then cooks it with her magic*

Mark: :Shrugs and takes the bread, glancing once more at Kel before stumbling off to the bench across the street:

Kel: *takes the cake and then, looking at the person one last time, casts a spell to take her back to the grassy place she was sitting at* Roiga Thelem

Kel: *steps down onto the grass, and twists her ankle* ARGH

Kel: Stupid ankle, stupid grass, stupid place, stupid cake! it's all your fault, cake! *chucks it into a tree*

Mark: :Blinks and mutters a quick spell to find out where she went and, uttering a few more words, follows her:

Kel: *sits down on the grass, healing her ankle* *muttering* stupid cake...Puish Zharil

Kel: *applies pressure to her foot* better...

Kel: *wraps it up with a bandage*

Mark: :Sits down near a tree, watching her. He stands and slinks behind her, quietly, and presses the flat of his sword against her neck: One of such rank caught off guard is a rare experience indeed, miss..

Kel: *stays still*

Kel: Yes, it is

Mark: Nothing to even say in your defense? Oh well. :He chuckles and pulls the blade away, sitting down:

Kel: I give no excuses for my mistakes

Kel: *glances at the cake-stained tree* Well, at least not usually

Mark: Fine then, miss. :He smirks, sheathing the sword:

Kel: Want some cake?

Mark: :Looks up: Not after it's been in a tree..

Kel: Okay. *some falls onto the ground* How bout after it's been in a tree then on the ground?

Mark: Naaah. I'll stick to the plain ol' bread. :Hands her a piece: Want some?

Kel: No thanks.

Kel: *passes it back*

Kel: I've got an apple. *pulls it out of her pack*

Kel: *eats her apple*

Mark: :Yawns and munches on the bread happily:

Kel: *plants the apple core and mutters some words* Malar Casith *a sprout shoots Mark up* It's going to be a pear tree.

Mark: And how long will it take to grow?

Kel: Same as usual

Kel: But I just helped it along a bit

v: I'm just working on my magic.. I stick more to the physical fighting than anything..

Kel: I've done the opposite. I mainly focus on magic, but I am trained in sword a bit

Yerix: *wakes up from her sleep and sees Kel and Mark * Hullo.

Kel: Hi

Mark: 'lo there. So, miss, what's your name?

Yerix: Yerix. and yours?

Kel: Oh, yeah. My name's Kel

Mark: Pleasure to meet you both. Yerix, come sit and eat if you wish. I'm Mark, mercenary.

Kel: Would you like some cake, Yerix?

Mark: Say no!

Mark: o.o;;

Yerix: Thank you no. My people are allergic to sugar.

Yerix: *looks at Mark * Why? what's wrong with the cake?

Kel: It's on the tree

Yerix: *moves over to join them*

Kel: *points to a tree*

Mark: Oh, poor you. Although you wouldn't want ithat/i cake..

Yerix: *looks at tree* oh. why?

Mark: She threw it. :points to Kel: o.O

Kel: It was an...accident?

Mark: :Laughs, looking at the cake:

Kel: It would have tasted good, too. I think. I haven't cooked much.

Mark: It looks rather under cooked.. I don't know..

Yerix: I've never cooked. Anything i fancy is there when i reach for it. by product from living in the Fairy Mists.

Kel: If anything, it should be cooked the best, but mixed badly. I heated it with my magic, so at least that's practiced

Kel: Oh, that's really interesting!

Yerix: *reaches up and pulls down a glass of a sparkling blue liquid*

Yerix: *sips it*

Yerix: So, where are you people headed?

Kel: I'm just walking around

Kel: Practicing my magic, and I'm on a quest for Ms. Flinarlya

Yerix: I suppose that's what I'm doing. Walking around i mean. I've been exiled.

Kel: I need to retrieve her father's axe from the Redoubt

Yerix: Why do u need to do that?

Kel: Exiled? Oooh

Kel: I like to help people

Yerix: Oh, I see

Yerix: The Fay think that I "tolerate" humans too much. *sighs* they don't really like your kind. and i don't mind u. so, they forced me to live outside the Fay Mists.

Kel: They seek me out to help them, and so I do. Sometimes they reward me, but I do it for the adventure. Would either of you like to come with me?

Kel: Oh. I'm sorry.

Yerix: Sure, what the hey. I've gotten nothing pressing to attend to.

Kel: okay

Kel: Mark?

Yerix: Its ok. They were really stuffy and pompous anyway. *sighs*

Kel: *stands up and winces a bit, but looks at her map*

Kel: The Redoubt is an hour's walk Southeast of here

Yerix: *plunges her hand into the ground and it transforms into a miniature of the continent*

Yerix: *looks at the spot she indicated* There seems to be a lot of people around there. Is that normal? *points to the map*

Kel: Maybe they are also helping Ms. Flinarlya?

Mark: :Draws an arrow from his quiver, and a dagger. He lightly runs the blade along the tip, whistling with boredom:

Yerix: Perhaps. *gazes at the map* perhaps.

Kel: Or maybe those are monsters

Mark: What is it you need, now?

Mark: Me? What?

Kel: Yes. Would you like to come with Yerix and I?

Kel: It's a quick walk, even quicker run southeast from here

Yerix: *pulls her hand out of the ground and it subsides back to normal*

Mark: Fine then. You paying for me to fight for you, or am I coming on my own free will?

Kel: Coming of your own free will, I believe

Kel: It's only monsters, not people. And I don't know if we'll get paid for it. If we do, though, we will split it evenly

Yerix: Sounds good to me. *shrugs* its something to do.

Kel: Yeah. 

Mark: Fine.. Although I usually don't come so willingly. I'm bored.

Kel: Okay

Yerix: *reaches up and pulls a slim sword decorated with intricate markings and straps it to her waist*

Yerix: Just in case.

Kel: *pulls out her blinky orb and holds it in her right hand* Okay, this way. *Starts jogging south-east*

Yerix: *pulls out a small dagger and slips it inside her boot*

Mark: :Stands and puts the arrow back in the quiver, following her:

Yerix: *leaps on Moonfrost and follows Kel*

Kel: *her sword is in its sheath*

Kel: *keeps jogging* *sees someone close by* 

Kel: Hello, miss. Are you also going to the Redoubt?

Sam: uh.....I'm walking...down the street...

Yerix: *stops Moonfrost and looks down at the person*

Kel: Okay...Would you like to come on a quest with us?

Sam: *thinks* ok

Kel: okay

Kel: this way

Sam: *follows*

Kel: *runs off, and we're almost there*

Yerix : *clucks to Moonfrost and she leaps forward again*

Mark: :Chases after her, running up to her side:

Kel: *run run run run run run run run run run STOP*

Kel: We're here! *points towards the spinning purple portal* that way.

Yerix: *Moonfrost skids to a stop and Yerix swings down from the saddle*

Mark: :Blinks and stares at it:

Sam: interesting

Yerix: *touches Moonfrost's nose and she turns into a little horse figurine*

Kel: Just walk through it, like this. *walks through*

Yerix: *slips it in her pocket*

Yerix: *walks through*

Kel: *appears in an underground room, with a bed in the corner and a chest*

Sam: *follows*

Sam: I'm not last.

Mark: :Sighs and grabs his sword hilt, walking through:

Yerix: *appears next to Kel* so, what are we looking for? the ax?

Kel: Yes. the Axe

Sam: an axe?!?!!?

Kel: It should be around here...somewhere

Yerix: *strides over to the chest* interesting. come look at this.

Kel: *opens the doors* *a vast chamber with four doors out of it comes into view*

Kel: *walks over to the chest*

Mark: :Blinks and follows:

Yerix: *there is no crack where the opening is only a handprint on the top of the box*

Kel: What is it?

Sam: *last

Kel: Open it 

Kel: *hands over a key to Yerix*

Yerix: but there's no keyhole.

Kel: Okay

Mark: :Presses his hand in the print: I don't get it. o.O

Kel: Then, by magic

Sam: put your hand on it...like he did

Kel: Milam Sorris

Yerix: *looks at her hand* my fingers are too long.

Kel: *presses her hand into the print*

Yerix: *presses her hand as best she can into the print*

Kel: *the chest opens* Just some magic

Kel: *looks at her little hand, then at the print* It must conform to your hand

Kel: *looks in the chest*

Yerix: *looks in chest*

Yerix: What is that?

Kel: I don't know

Sam: don't ask me

Sam: *me

Yerix: *reaches in and pulls out a flat strip of metal that is purple and silver*

Kel: A...throwing weapon?

Sam: it's.....

Sam: metal

Yerix: *the metal comes alive at the touch and forms itself into a snake*

Sam: interesting

Kel: *jumps back*

Yerix: *Yerix shrieks and drops it*

Yerix: *it turns back into a strip of metal*

Mark: :Draws his sword and stands in front of the metal, in case.: What the hell..?

Yerix: What WAS that?

Yerix: I HATE snakes.

Kel: Chaos...that's crazy

Yerix: *backs up*

Sam: um......crazy

Kel: *surrounds it in a small barrier*

Kel: *lifts it up with magic* anyone want it?

Mark: :Digs through the rest of the trunk: Seems to be filled with nothing but bits of metal and blankets.

Mark: :Holds out his hand: I'll take it.

Kel: *gives it to Mark *

Mark: :Tosses it to Jen:

Kel: *catches it* 

Kel: *her eyes kind of glaze over and she screams* 

Sam: eep

Yerix: *shivers and steps back more*

Sam: i dun want it

Yerix: *snatches the metal from Kel and throws it on the floor*

Yerix: *the grim or the reaper thing*

Kel: *falls to the ground* I hate that thing

Kel: *puts her head into her hands and rocks back and forth quietly*

Yerix: what was it for u? *she shivers*

Sam: its okay, Kel

Kel: I was falling

Kel: Forever and ever

Kel: Thank you, Yerix

Sam: oooo

Yerix: *looks at her wings* I'd catch u.

Kel: *stands back up*

Yerix: Your welcome.

Kel: I'm okay now

Mark: :Picks it up and looks at it curiously. His eyes glaze over for a minute and he mouths something, as though he can't talk. Stumbling backwards, he clutches it harder:

Yerix: *tries to snatch it from him and fails to get it away from his grasp*

Yerix: HELP ME!

Kel: *reaches out with her magic and flings it back into the chest*

Yerix: *slams the lid shut*

Sam: Amen.

Mark: :Falls backwards, and sits up: What the hell is that damn thing.. :he breathes hard, glaring at the chest:

Yerix: What... what did u see?

Kel: *shakes her head, getting the fear out*

Mark: Nothing. I couldn't talk, see, or hear. Damnit, it was like I was dead or something.

Kel: Maybe we should move on...

Mark: :Stands back up, his hand on his sword hilt: Fine then..

Yerix: U ok Mark?

Mark: I'm fine. :He looks around for the next door, all the fear gone from his face:

Kel: Okay, well, into the next part. *walks through the door*

Sam: *follows*

Yerix: *follows Kel, looking around warily*

Sam: I'm not last

Mark: :Walks after her silently, drawing his sword in front of him:

Kel: *the cavern splits into four corridors* Split up?

Yerix: *pulls her sword out, it makes a steely noise*

Yerix: I guess so.

Kel: Okay

Sam: ok then

Mark: :Passes out a few whistles:

Kel: *hands each person a small stone*

Yerix: *stands in front on the left most one*

Yerix: *takes the whistle and the stone*

Kel: Whistle for trouble, talk into the stone if you find something

Sam: *takes the stuff*

Mark: :Takes the far right one:

Kel: *stands next to Yerix*

Sam: *takes the last one*

Yerix: Good luck.

Yerix: *starts down her path*

Kel: Good luck, also

Sam: ditto

Kel: *walks down, looking for monsters and such*

Sam: *hopes she doesn't get attacked by bugs*

Yerix: *as soon as she starts down it, the temperature begins to rise*

Kel: Corsum Malath *her inner senses search for items in her path*

Mark: :Walks down the cave-thing silently, wrapping his cloak around him as the temperature drops:

Sam: *looks around*

Yerix: *suddenly, there is a burst of flame in front of her and she stops just short of a being a tasty critter*

Kel: *walks up a ramp, and the temperature increases*

Yerix: *there is a burst behind her and she begins to run stopping here and there avoiding the flames*

Kel: *opens a regular chest, but there are just some shirts in there*

Sam: *is about to walk on and there's a nice big pit in front of her...blocking the way*

Yerix: *at the very last flame burst, her left wing is caught in the flame and with a shriek she collapses*

Kel: *Quietly walks into the next room, and sees a monster*

Yerix: *Yerix gets to her feet looking back at her charred wing and she grimaces* can't stop now...

Sam: oh great....a nice big pit

Kel: *hits it with a flame bolt, and then a lightning bolt* Xhpaja! Dummon!

Yerix: *keeps walking and a goblin like creature with a sword jumps out* you shall not PASS!

Mark: :Drudges down the cave, and realizes that there is half a foot of snow on the cave floor: What the heck? =/ :Keeps walking:

Kel: *goes over to the corpse, and looks through the purse of the monster*

Sam: *thinks of how to get over it*

Yerix: *she begins to struggle with the goblin and finally pierces his shoulder*

Kel: *retrieves a healing kit and a spell scroll*

Yerix: *with a shriek he lunges at her... conveniently right onto her sword*

Mark: :Enters a large cavern, and looks up, realizing that there's a medium-sized Frost Dragon there: Oh, this is great. -.-

Yerix: *with a sneer she kicks him off her blade and wipes his blood off*

Yerix: *she then continues to walk*

Sam: oh gees..........this is dandy

Kel: *enters what seems to be the last cavern* Nothing here...*sits on the ground to think*

Kel: *starts to sink into the floor*

Mark: :Tiptoes past it's sleeping form, not wanting to wake or kill it. He draws his sword silently, and enters another cave, behind its thrashing tail.:

Sam: ok I'll just have to jump

Kel: Oh no! Of all things, I'd have to fall through something--*falls down through the floor, her fear building up* *falls onto a monster*

Kel: YAHHHHH! 

Yerix: *the temperature continues to rise to an almost unbearably temp*

Sam: *jumps....but doesn't make it* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Kel: *stands up, to find she knocked it out* I am lucky...*breathes out*

Mark: :Slinks into a smaller cavern, and three Orcs jump from a ledge above him. He draws his sword and lashes out, running past them. One falls:

Kel: *sees it was guarding a long corridor*

Yerix: *walks right into a pit not even noticing*

Sam: *keeps falling*

Yerix: *falls onto Kel*

Kel: *walks down the corridor*

Kel: *is knocked down, the wind blown out of her* OOF

Yerix: *jumps off Kel, her head spinning*

Yerix: Kel, u alright?

Kel: *breathing hard, trying to breath better* you...okay? I'm fine

Kel: *sits up*

Sam: *is still falling and is getting fed up*

Mark: :Jumping up onto another ledge, he draws the bow and an arrow, aiming with deadly accuracy. He shoots the other two down easily, then runs on:

Mark: :

Yerix: I'm fine.

Kel: I fell on something...

Yerix: *shakes her head to clear it*

Kel: *picks up a ring*

Kel: *The ring is white ivory, with pieces of diamonds all the way around*

Yerix: *a goblet comes down the shaft and hits Yerix on the head*

Yerix: *she falls to the ground*

Sam: whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt thhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm?

Mark: :Dashes past a goblin and an 8-foot troll, hoping not to get hit with the goblins arrow. He notices a short axe in the troll's hand: Oh damn.

Yerix: *the goblet is made of marble*

Sam: *finally hits the ground*

Sam: ok.......*breath* that hurt

Kel: *puts it on her middle finger* Maybe someone lost this. I should return it...and if no one claims it, sell it.

Yerix: *looks at Sam in surprise* Hullo.

Kel: Hi Sam

Sam: ow

Yerix: *looks at the goblet* its still got water in it!

Yerix: After that long fall.

Sam: falling for 5 minutes isn't fun

Kel: Unbelievable

Yerix: *without thinking she drinks it*

Kel: Falling for 5 seconds isn't fun 

Yerix: *immediately she chokes and the wing behind her grows whole again*

Sam: can u imagine falling...and falling...and falling?

Sam: cool...

Kel: I'd hate to imagine

Sam: i thought i was gonna make tea or something

Yerix: Wow! My wing! It's healed!

Kel: Whoa

Yerix: *stares at the goblet* look, its refilled.

Yerix: I just drank the whole thing!

Kel: *stands up* I wonder where Mark is...

Sam: wowie.

Mark: :Dashes around and leaps onto the trolls back, shooting it in the skull with a poisonous arrow. It falls and he grabs the axe, ignoring the goblin. Seeing a hole in the rock where the troll fell, he walks into it, and stumbles upon

Mark: the group: x.x

Kel: Hi

Sam: hello

Yerix: Oh! hullo Mark.

Kel: Now, to get out of here

Sam: *is still on the ground* nice ceiling

Yerix: *hands the goblet to Kel* Take a sip.

Mark: :chuckles and looks at them: 'lo again.

Yerix: *helps Sam up*

Kel: *takes a sip*

Sam: thanks.

Mark: :He slips the axe in his belt:

Kel: *a surge of energy goes through her, and her breath has returned, her cracked rib mends itself*

Kel: Great! we got the axe, and a goblet, and this ring

Yerix: *looks at the goblet* Look! It's filled up AGAIN!

Sam: I'll be right back

Sam: *jumps up into the hole

Yerix: Mark, care for a drink?

Kel: That's... abnormal

Yerix: yes it is.

Sam: *climbs.....into another hole in the wall*

Mark: Don't know.. often times things such as that can have bad long-term effects..

Sam: hmmmm

Yerix: Well, i can fly again. if not for this i would never have been able to fly again. i really don't care about the long-term effect.

Sam: look! Its a book......*picks it up and the ceiling starts to crumble* uh oh

Kel: I'm just glad not to have to climb out of here with a broken rib

Yerix: *tucks the goblet into her pack*

Sam: *jumps down the hole*

Kel: uh oh

Sam: move out of the way

Yerix: *looks at the ceiling* oh no...

Kel: *moves out of the way, into the corridor further*

Yerix: *runs down the passageway*

Mark: :Struggles to stand and runs:

Kel: *mutters a quick healing spell on Mark, one that doesn't have bad side affects*

Sam: *runs away as the cave thing gets filled with rocks*

Yerix: *behind them the stones crash and the dust rises*

Sam: i didn't do it O:-)

Kel: Of course you didn't. 

Yerix: of course nooootttt.

Kel: *runs up a ramp, the heat increasing*

Yerix: WAIT!

Sam: but i didn't try it

Kel: *stops*

Yerix: *immediately there is a burst of flame in front of Kel*

Kel: *stumbles back*

Kel: Thanks

Yerix: You're welcome.

Yerix: I guess we'll just have to be careful.

Sam: that's great

Kel: *continues running, and the ramp levels off to a fork in the tunnel*

Mark: :Follows them with new energy, lungs filled with air:

Yerix: I'm sure there's a pattern.

Kel: Ennie meanie minie mo

Mark: :Shrugs and takes the left:

Yerix: *flies after Kel*

Kel: This way to go! *spins around and then stops and points down the left tunnel*

Mark: :Calls back: I already got it!

Kel: *runs down it at top speed*

Sam: ug.

Sam: *follows*

Yerix: *flies as fast as she can, the rocks still crashing behind them*

Mark: :Jumps over a patch of fire that shoots out, still running:

Kel: *cave keeps crashing in*

Yerix: *flies above the flames*

Kel: *Shoots up an ice barrier for one second when she runs through the fire*

Sam: *follows in the back as usual*

Kel: *they come into the original cavern, with the door and four tunnels*

Mark: :Mutters a quick curse as a boulder falls down near him, and continues to run, sprinting faster:

Sam: oh great

Kel: *goes up to the door* It's locked!

Kel: The axe?

Kel: Or magic?

Sam: that might work

Yerix: *from in the shadows comes a cloaked figure*

Sam: axe

Sam: oh goodie

Yerix: Thinking u could leave so soon?

Sam: who's that?

Mark: :Draws the axe and hacks at it, ignoring the cave crashing behind them:

Yerix: Without visiting?

Kel: *spins around*

Kel: Sorry, sir, no time to talk

Sam: what do u want?

Sam: i don't want a splitting headache thank u

Mark: :Blinks and looks at the figure for a moment, before returning to chopping at the door:

Kel: *hopes the door opens*

Sam: kick it

Kel: *shoots a bolt of fire at one side of the door*

Yerix: *the figure points at the door and a force field appears in front of the door*

Sam: oh that's great

Kel: chaos!

Sam: *throws hands up*

Kel: What do you want, Usoae?

Sam: now we're gonna be buried by rocks

Yerix: *figure* you have to get rid of me first *the figure hisses*

Mark: :Brings the axe down once more and it bounces back hard, sprawling him on the floor: . Damn magic..

Sam: Oh my gosh!

Mark: :Stands up and puts the axe back in his belt: Kel, you might want to heal me after I remove the arrow from my side. -.- :Winces and pulls it out:

Sam: *stands behind everyone and looks through the bookie*

Kel: *heals Mark *

Yerix: *the figure points at Sam and begins to chant something*

Sam: uh oh

Kel: *steps in front of Sam*

Mark: :Grins and puts the arrow in the quiver, drawing his sword.: You want a fight, then..

Yerix: *Pulls her sword out*

Yerix: I think not.

Kel: *puts a spell on Mark and Yerix's swords*

Sam: *says something from the book and it hits the dude*

Yerix: *the dude is thrown backward with a hiss of pain*

Mark: :Dashes around to the other side of the figure, sword singing as he slices it downwards:

Sam: wowie. look at that

Yerix: *Yerix strikes the figure at the same time as Mark *

Kel: *the blinky orb builds up a great power of flying light* EVERYONE DOWN 

Yerix: *drops to the floor*

Sam: *goes down then*

Mark: :Mutters something and ducks to the floor:

Kel: *lets it go*

Kel: *the light flies in a straight line towards the monster, weakening it greatly*

Yerix: *behind them the cave continues to crumble*

Kel: Okay, go!

Sam: *gets up then*

Yerix: *jumps up and begins hacking at the figure*

Mark: :Stands and goes to the door: Keep fighting, I'll get this :He draws the axe and hacks at a small hole, slowly widening it:

Kel: *sways slightly, then sit down*

Kel: **sits

Sam: u ok?

Kel: Major Magic, I'm fine

Kel: Keep going at it

Yerix: *the figure draws a sword and begins fighting with Yerix*

Sam: i like this book :-D

Mark: Damnit.. :He turns back and grabs Kel, bringing her towards the door: Rest up. :He chops at the door again:

Yerix: *at a pause Yerix throws her dagger hilt first at Sam*

Yerix: *she then hisses to her* get it from behind!

Kel: *rests a bit, and then uses the healing kit she found on the monster and heals herself quicker*

Yerix: *she continues to hold it's attention by fighting fiercely*

Sam: *takes it and gets the dude?*

Kel: Okay. *grabs her sword, and runs towards the figure*

Mark: :Turns around, throwing the axe straight for the figures back:

Yerix: *the figure hisses and turns to Sam then Yerix and Kel and Mark strike and there is a horrible smell an the figure falls

Sam: ewww

Kel: *covers her nose with a cloth*

Kel: I believe it's dead

Yerix: *Yerix steps back with a grimace*

Yerix: I sure hope so.

Sam: don't rest in peace

Kel: Me too

Mark: :Snorts and shakes his head, ignoring the smell. The door shatters to pieces:

Kel: *pulls the axe out of the monster thingy*

Yerix: Come on!

Sam: *runs out*

Mark: :Runs through, avoiding falling rocks:

Kel: *mutters quick cleansing spell, and it is not bloody anymore* Coming! *runs*

Yerix: *behind them the cave collapses*

Kel: *runs through the portal to outside*

Yerix: *flies through at top speed*

Mark: :Jumps through it, as a loud BOOM sounds behind them:

Sam: *is out before everyone*

Kel: *stumbles out into a forested area*

Yerix: *falls to her knees gasping for breath*

Kel: *leans against a tree* Whoa. That's sure more of a quest than I bargained for.

Sam: i now dislike rock

Sam: *rocks

Yerix: *laughs*

Yerix: I must agree.

Kel: *grins weakly*

Kel: Yeah

Kel: *slides down the trunk, sitting on the ground* Now...to get to the owner of the axe

Mark: :Coughs and sits down, slumping against a tree:

Kel: After...we rest up a bit

Sam: u ok?

Yerix: *looks at Kel in dismay then takes a sip of the goblet* I think I'll be needing this.

Yerix: *passes the goblet to Sam*

Kel: Yeah

Sam: *is actually ok*

Yerix: Kel, you want a sip?

Kel: Please

Kel: *takes a small sip*

Kel: *passes it back to Yerix*

Yerix: *looks at Mark * 

Yerix: What about u?

Mark: None for me..

Yerix: ok then.

Kel: *sighs and does an easy healing spell once more*

Mark: Don't waste your energy on me; I don't need it.

Yerix: *stores the Goblet in her pack and looks around feeling much better* 

Kel: I've got plenty of energy to spare, thanks to that Goblet

Yerix: *reaches up and pulls down a bunch of ruby red grapes and begins to munch*

Kel: *stands up and stretches*

Yerix: Anybody hungry?

Sam: now....what was the point of this?

Kel: Starved.

Yerix: what would u like?

Kel: Anything?

Kel: The point of this was to retrieve the axe for someone who asked me to help.

Mark: :Digs into his pocket for the bread, and eats another piece. He sits away from the others:

Yerix: *reaches up and pulls down another bunch of grapes* Try these there my favorite. *tosses it to Kel*

Yerix: Sam, how about u? 

Sam: no thanks

Kel: *eats them* these are delicious. Mark, would you like some?

Kel: *holds out a few*

Mark: Nah, I'm fine. 

Yerix: *chews the grapes thoughtfully* ok Sam. Kel, how far away is this person?

Kel: Well, I have a portal tie to the town she's in

Kel: Roiga Thiloi 

Sam: ok so it's a she

Kel: yeah

Yerix: *stands up and finishes her grapes*

Kel: Flinarlya

Yerix: Well, shall we go then?

Kel: Sure

Kel: *walks through the white portal*

Mark: :Stands and puts the food away:

Mark: :Walks through it:

Yerix: *flies through the portal*

Sam: *follows*

Yerix: *they land in...*

Kel: *walks out to the center of town*

Yerix: *or at*

Yerix: *looks around the town nervously*

Yerix: *murmurs a chant and her wings vanish in thin air*

Kel: She's this way. *points down the road*

Yerix: *looks more comfortable now* ok then.

Mark: :Follows, almost bored. He looks at all the people, a few of which are staring at him: . Damn weirdos..

Yerix: *starts down the road*

Kel: *looks where Yerix is looking* Uh oh

Yerix: *stops* what?

Kel: *a fire burns in this half of town, and is creeping towards them*

Yerix: Oh my gosh!

Yerix: *she jumps back to join the others* what do we do?

Mark: :Nudges Kel: You're the magic one, put it out..

Kel: Run!

Kel: Oh yeah

Kel: *calls up a shower of water and ice* Crusith Mitidth

Kel: *the ring flashes brightly, and the water flies away on the wind*

Kel: I don't know what happened...

Yerix: try it again.

Kel: *looks at the ring curiously, and tries to pull it off*

Kel: Okay

Kel: Crusith Mitidth

Kel: *the ring flashes again, and flowers fall into the fires*

Kel: *tries to pull the ring off again* its not coming off!

Yerix: *looks at the ring* what is it?

Kel: I don't know...

Kel: *looks carefully at it*

Sam: *is somewhere.*

Kel: *tiny words are carved into the diamonds* Well, we can read this later. For now, let's get out of here!

Kel: Roiga Thiloi

Kel: *a new portal opens, which Kel runs through quickly*

Yerix: *follows Kel quickly*

Yerix: What about the people?

Yerix: and the town?

Sam: *follows then*

Yerix: and your friend?

Kel: They're coming, I believe

Kel: *looks through the portal to the other side, and only half of the townspeople come through* 

Kel: Excuse me, sir, what happened?

Mark: *Mark comes through the portal but the ax tugs him to another destination for another quest*

Kel: Sir: A fire started, in the middle of the night. Many died.

Yerix: *whispers to Kel* is your friend here?

Kel: No

Kel: *she looks sad*

Yerix: *looks at the ring* quickly! if we can figure out how to get it off, we might be able to go back and save the rest!

Sam: can u people read this...it may help

Kel: *pulls it off with all of her strength*

Kel: *didn't work*

Kel: *holds out her ring* Can anyone read the inscription?

Sam: *sigh*

Yerix: *looks at the ring and a tear falls from her eyes*

Yerix: Its Fay.

Kel: What does it say? I'm sorry if it hurts you to say, but I need it off to help people!

Yerix : *she looks closely at the ring*

Yerix: "If things are not meant to be, then do not try to change them."

Kel: *looks shocked, then whispers* No. It's not fair!

Sam: um...now if we read that sooner

Yerix: *looks at Kel* Perhaps we were meant to keep the items.

Yerix: Perhaps they have uses for us.

Kel: Perhaps

Yerix: *the ring suddenly vanishes in a burst of light and they ride off to find other adventures*


End file.
